A Business Wedding
by Kazehiko Kai
Summary: Sebuah pernikahan yang tak pernah diharapkan oleh Sasuke maupun Naruto pun terjadi. Dimana mereka harus tinggal bersama dan mengikat diri dengan sebuah janji palsu. Mereka menikah hanya untuk meningkatkan keuntungan perusahaan milik kedua belah keluarga. Bahkan tak sekalipun dari mereka yang menunjukkan ketertarikan satu sama lain. (SasuNaru, Yaoi, Gaje, Author Newbie, AU, N other)


**A Business Wedding**

**Disclaimer: **Masashi Kishimoto.

**Pairing: **SasuNaru and other slight, maybe.

**Rating: **For now is T

**Genre: **Romance and Hurt/Comfort or Angst.

_**Warning:**__** Yaoi, Slash, Boys Love, Shonen-ai, MalexMale, OOC, Gaje, AU, Author Newbie, Typo, Tak sesuai EYD, and other.**_

* * *

**_Chapter 1: Prologue_**

**_Dont Like? Dont read!_**

**_Enjoy, Please~_**

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, seorang pemuda tampan dengan surai hitam kelam yang melawan gravitasi dengan iris mata yang sewarna dengan batu _onix. _Ia adalah seorang pengusaha yang sukses diusianya yang ke 19 tahun. Dan ia adalah seorang pemuda yang cerdas yang memiliki hati sedingin es, meskipun ada satu orang yang berhasil meretakan hati es nya.

Ia masih kuliah di _Universitas Internasional Konoha. _Ia tergolong dari anak-anak yang pandai. Selama ini, tak ada yang pernah menolak pesona miliknya, sekalipun ia selalu mengacuhkannya.

Wajahnya selalu datar dan selalu menampilkan kesan dingin juga kesan angkuh pun terkadang singgah diwajahnya.

Ibunya bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Sama seperti dirinya, Uchiha Mikoto pun memiliki surai hitam kelam sepunggung dan memiliki iris mata sewarna batu _onix._

Sifatnya lemah lembut, anggun, sopan, tidak terlalu banyak tingkah layaknya wanita-wanita lainnya. Uchiha Mikoto pun memiliki wajah yang masih terbilang cantik diumurnya yang ke 35 tahun. Ia adalah salah satu wanita yang diidam-idamkan oleh semua lelaki.

Ayahnya bernama Uchiha Fugaku. Uchiha Fugaku pun memiliki surai hitam kelam sebahu dan memiliki iris mata sewarna batu _onix._

Sifatnya sama seperti Sasuke; Dingin, datar, angkuh, keras, dan tegas.

Sasuke pun memiliki seorang kakak yang telah lama pergi ke _England_ karena harus mengurus perusahaan milik Uchiha disana. Kakaknya bernama Uchiha Itachi. Seorang pemuda berumur 24 tahun yang memiliki surai hitam kelam yang panjang dan dikuncir lemas dengan iris mata yang sewarna batu _onix._

Sifat Itachi hampir mirip dengan Mikoto; Lembut tetapi tetap tegas dan sopan terhadap siapapun, membuatnya banyak disukai oleh kaum hawa. Tetapi perlu diketahui, Itachi adalah seorang _Gay_ dan keluarga Uchiha mencoba untuk menerimanya karena Itachi merupakan anak yang sangat bisa dihandalkan.

Kadang, Sasuke iri dengan kakaknya yang selalu mendapat pujian itu. Tetapi, ia mencoba menyingkirkan perasaan iri tersebut.

Hingga, sampailah hari dimana keuntungan Perusahaan Uchiha merosot drastis.

* * *

Namikaze Naruto adalah seorang pemuda berwajah manis yang selalu mengumbar senyuman pada siapapun. Ia adalah seorang pemuda berumur 21 tahun yang sudah mampu mengurusi perusahaan milik ayahnya dan beruntungnya ia karena ia bisa meningkatkan keuntungan perusahaan yang dipegangnya.

Wajahnya bisa tergolong dalam wajah malaikat. Bibirnya yang tipis dan sedikit merona jika dilihat baik-baik. Sepasang tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya layaknya kucing tak mengurangi kemanisan wajahnya. Tubuhnya mungil layaknya perempuan. Kulit tannya yang eksotis menambah kesan _sexy_ padanya.

Iris mata biru laut bak batu _shappire_nya selalu berbinar dan surai pirangnya begitu lembut jika disentuh ataupun dibelai. Sikapnya sedikit kekanakan dan manja pada ibunya.

Sifatnya periang dan selalu ramah pada siapapun serta emosional.

Ibunya bernama Namikaze Kushina - Uzumaki Kushina, dulunya-. Kushina memiliki surai merah darah sepunggung yang indah. Kushina pun memiliki iris mata _violet_ gelap yang amat berkilau jika dipandang baik-baik.

Sama seperti anaknya, sifat Kushina pun periang dan ramah tamah pada siapapun. Ia adalah wanita yang cukup emosional, meskipun itu tersembunyi dalam sikap anggun bak ratunya.

Namikaze Minato adalah nama dari ayah Naruto dan suami Kushina. Wajahnya tegas dan matanya selalu tajam jika sedang serius. Tampan? Tentu saja, bahkan banyak wanita yang ingin menjadi simpanannya.

Sifatnya kalem, murah senyum, tidak terlalu memaksakan kehendaknya, dan selalu tegas dalam suatu hal yang memang diharuskan.

Kakak Naruto dan Anak sulung dari keluarga Namikaze itu bernama Namikaze Kyuubi. Wajahnya diantara tampan dan manis, dikarenakan sifatnya yang sangar itu.

Kyuubi memiliki iris mata merah darah bak _ruby_ dan surai yang sewarna dengan iris matanya. Matanya selalu memincing tajam layaknya seekor kucing. Ia merupakan anak jenius yang bisa memecahkan segala macam masalah, katanya.

Pemuda berumur 22 tahun itu memiliki sifat yang hampir sama dengan ibunya, Kushina; Keras kepala, sangar, berandal, tak pernah mau mengikuti aturan yang tak disukainya, dan juga suka berbuat sesukanya. Walaupun sifatnya akan diluluh lantakkan oleh sikap sang ayah.

Keluarga Namikaze -Namikaze Kushina dan Namikaze Minato- merupakan sahabat sejak kecil keluarga Uchiha -Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Fugaku-.

Mereka berempat membuat suatu kesepakatan yang bisa menguntungkan mereka satu sama lain.

Yaitu: Menikahkan Uchiha Sasuke dengan Namikaze Naruto, hanya karena mereka ingin suatu keuntungan yang besar dalam perusahaan mereka.

* * *

**Brak!**

"Apa-apaan itu, _Okaa-san?"_ Geram Sasuke ketika ia mendengar pernyataan ibunya bahwa ia akan menikah dengan seorang pemuda yang merupakan anak sahabat ibunya itu. _Hell!_ Ia masih normal!

"Jangan menggebrak meja dihadapanmu, Sasuke." Ucap Fugaku dengan datar sembari menatap tajam anak bungsunya tersebut. Tetapi, jujur, ia juga kurang menyetujui pernyataan istrinya. Sayangnya, keadaan mereka yang sekarang sama sekali tak membantu.

"Tapi, _Otou-san!_ Aku masih normal!"

"Sasuke-_kun_, _Okaa-san_ mohon, terima ya? Keuntungan perusahaan _Uchiha Corp._ benar-benar menurun sekarang... Jadi tak ada jalan lain selain menikahkanmu dengan putra dari sahabat _Okaa-san..."_ Pinta Mikoto dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke mendecakkan lidahnya ketika ibunya meminta dirinya seperti itu. Jujur, ia tak suka melihat ibunya memohon padanya hanya karena suatu hal tak penting.

"Terserahlah." Dengan itu, Sasuke langsung beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya dan langsung menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Mikoto dan Fugaku pun hanya menghela nafasnya, sedikit lega juga sedikit merasa bersalah.

_**Namikaze Mansion**_

"Uhuk... Uhuk... Apa yang Kaa-san... uhuk... bilang tadi?" Naruto memukul-mukul dadanya akibat tersedak minumannya. Pernyataan dari ibunya membuatnya terkejut bukan main. Menikah dengan putra bungsu Uchiha? _Hell!_ Ia masih menyukai dada wanita!

"Hati-hati minumnya, Naru-chan..." Kushina mengelus punggung Naruto. Wanita yang pernah memiliki julukan _'Red Habanero'_ itu menghela nafasnya, bingung harus mengatakan apa.

"Begini, Naru-_chan, _keuntungan perusahaan milik kita sedang menurun drastis. Jadi, kami ingin menikahkan kalian agar kita bisa menaikkan keuntungan perusahaan kita dengan bekerja sama dengan _Uchiha Corp._ Hingga kami memutuskan untuk menikahkan kalian." Jelas Kushina seraya tersenyum miris ketika melihat anak bungsunya menunduk, sedih.

_"Kaa-san_ mohon, Naru-_chan... _terima ya?" Pinta Kushina dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Kepala Naruto mengangguk ragu. Lalu Naruto mengangkat wajahnya kembali dan menatap wajah Kushina yang menjadi cerah kembali. Ia memaksa sudut bibirnya tertarik untuk membentuk senyuman.

"Naru mau. Asal dengan hal itu _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ bisa senang..." Ucap Naruto dengan ketulusan hatinya. Ia memeluk tubuh Kushina dengan erat. Sedikitnya, ia tak rela menikah dengan seorang lelaki. Tapi apa mau dikata? Ia terlalu menyayangi _Kaa-san_nya sehingga ia harus rela menikah dengan seseorang yang bahkan lebih muda darinya, dan sesama jenisnya.

_"Arigatou,_ Naru-_chan. __Arigatou..._" Ucap Kushina, terharu. Ia balas memeluk anak yang paling ia sayangi itu sama eratnya.

_"Kinishinaide, Kaa-san..."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC (To Be Continued) or End?**

* * *

_**A/N: Author baru, jadi mohon maklumin. Dan kayaknya wordsnya dikit ya? Gomenasai... Tapi, saya amat berterima kasih pada siapapun yang membaca fic ini tanpa nge-flame fic saya. Jika ada yang meminta dilanjutkan, saya akan lanjutkan. Jika End, itu tak masalah. Arigatou... :D**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**For the Last words...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Review, Please?**_


End file.
